Creation
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: Pan Halliwell, may look like a normal teenage girl, but she is far for it. Not olny is she the third child of Piper and Leo Halliwell, but Pan, lives everyday know that she was not birth like normal children, she was created by the light-elders' for power
1. Prologue

Creation 

**By**: Deoxys

Prologue For Creation to Birth 

"My name is Pan Wanda Halliwell, I am the three child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Halliwell.

Unlike my brothers Wyatt and Chris, I was not born like normal children, In fact you could say I was never born at all, I was created by the Light-Elders'.

Why? I was created was to save the power of three. My powers are… I can move things with my mind. Of course I with Whitelighter powers, but I can only orb. I am also psychic.

My project name was… "_Project Myuu-Deoxys_" I was never given a name til' I landed on earth. Through the light-elders' called me Myuu-Deoxys.

My name is Pan Wanda Halliwell; I am the daughter of Piper and Leo Halliwell.

And this is my story…"

-

**Translator-Cam on. Loading… complete! **

_Cold, metallic walls stood tall within the room, like guards for a queen, or shields for a castle. Hundreds of notes lay upon the blue table. Many were written in an ancient kind of script, some were damaged to the point of being unsalvageable to someone who knew the language._

Massive tubes lay vertically, dead creatures floating within. Purple liquid slowly oozed out, passer-bys would say it was poison. But then, there was that one tube, that one glorious tube.

The tube with something living in it.

A strangled sound came from the tube. A cry of sorts. A genetically-altered, vicious-sounding, bowel-clenching cry.

"I had started as a living being, but now I am dead. I have no life, I cannot move, I cannot breathe. But this chemical keeps me alive. Oh yes, this glorious chemical. THEY couldn't have their prize pet die on them, could they?"

"When they moved to that retched Cinnabar Island, they thought it would be a wonderful 'prank' of sorts to leave me here. Leave me here… a living corpse if there ever was one."

"I started as a bubbly being. I loved playing with my friends, using makeshift balls, makeshift nets and makeshift rackets to play tennis on the field. Well, what they now call tennis, anyway. Those were good times."

"Then the fateful day happened. Death happens for my type every million years. My time was up. I was letting myself be free of the mortal world. But they stopped me. Those evil scientists with no care but themselves."

"Capturing me and keeping me 'hostage' of sorts. Not letting me die, I was their little pet. One that needed no cleaning and no feeding. Chemicals after chemicals they poured into my tube, every second I wish I could've died…"

"But I couldn't. I haven't been breathing for years. Stuck in this infernal tube! How I wish to be free! To frolic in the heavens with others of my kind! Others that died long, long ago… How I miss them…"

"It ends now. I will summon all the power I've ever had, all the power I ever will have, and this world will be destroyed, me with it. I didn't want to do this, all people aren't like this, I know, there are nice people in the world. But I have to get free, whatever it takes!"

"I sound mad… blowing up the world. What a prospect. Most of us wouldn't be able to blow up a piece of script. But I… I had special training… If I wasn't stuck in this tube, I could blow up whatever I specifically wanted…'

"But aside that. This is my time to go. Leave this world. Even if I have to take it with me. Goodbye life, hello my friends."

**Warning, warning. Reaching high temperatures. Failure to decrease heat will result in meltdown. **

…

**Warning, warning. Reaching high temperatures. Failure to decrease heat will result in meltdown. **

…

"I am as strong as I ever have been. This is my destiny, to be the one that ended life as I know it. I am selfish? Probably. I do not care."

…

**Warning, warning. Meltdown engaged. Countdown starting now. **

"It's time to say goodbye to this world, now and forever."

**3. **

"No one will ever have to suffer again."

**2. **

"Goodbye."

**1. **

…

**Shutdown engaged. **

Many men came in, into the shadows…

'It came too close this time. Thinking it had lived all those years… It never knew it was just a pathetic clone…"

"A clone that failed no less. Boss will be mad."

"Don't worry my friend, soon the boss will be bowing before us."

"We shall be gods."

"Gods…"


	2. MyuuDeoxys

**Chapter 1 _Myuu-Deoxys_**

**Child's voice (Myuu-Deoxys):** Where am I? Who am I? What am I? (echo)

**Researcher:** It's just like all the other clones, doctor. She doesn't gain consciousness.

**Doctor Fuji:** I just don't understand it. Its other vital signs are strong. We're measuring brain activity.

We see the origin of the child's voice. It is Myuu-Deoxys, curled in a ball

**Myuu-Deoxys:** I sense others near me…what are those strange sounds they make?

A flash of amber light forms next to Myuu-Deoxys. Her opens his eyes and uncurls. The light takes the form of a little in a white sundress

**Amber:** Those are words! They're talking!

**Myuu-Deoxys:** (surprised gasp) Uhh? What are you?

**Amber:** (giggles) What do you mean? I'm a ! A person!

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Person? Am I a person?

**Amber:** Well, you look like a whitelighter, but you talk! I didn't know a baby-whitelighter could talk like a person!

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Whitelighter? Person? What are those? Which one am I?

**Amber:** Maybe it makes a difference to you whether you're a whitelighter or a person, but not to me. (giggles) If you're in this place, I guess you must be the same as all of us are.

Pure, Patty and Penny appear

**Pure:** Hello there,

**Patty:** What your name?

**Penny:** My great-granddaughter.

Cut to laboratory

**Male Researcher:** What's that?

**Female Researcher:** I'm not sure. But Myuu-Deoxys and Ambertwo seem to be communicating with the Halliwells'.

**Male Researcher:** But how!

**Female Researcher:** They could be using telepathy…

Doctor Fuji, who is running his hand across a tank containing a blinding glow of light

**Doctor Fuji:** So…

Back in the darkness…Amber, Myuu-Deoxys, Pure, Patty and Penny spin in a circle, suspended in the air

**Amber:** Everybody here is a copy. That's why there's a two after all of our names.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** I don't understand.

**Amber:** They call me Ambertwo. But I'm still really Amber.

**Pure:** Well not all of us a clones, some of us are dead.

**Myuu-Deoxys: **Dead! What that?

**Patty:** It's went you don't live on the earth anymore.

**Myuu-Deoxys: **The earth?

**Penny:** The earth is were all humans are born.

**Doctor Fuji:** Please…Please let my theories be true. I must my little s smile again…

_Flashback, a darkened basement A woman stands at the top of the stairs_

_**Woman:** Dear?_

_**Doctor Fuji: **I've reawakened her consciousness! Here, in this chamber! I just need to keep it viable long enough to complete the process!_

_**Woman:** shouting Why are you doing this! You can't bring Amber back._

_**Doctor Fuji:** You're wrong! Look! She lives within this light! Her energy is undeniable! If my cloning theories are correct, we'll have Amber back with us one day soon._

_A note, lying on the table with a wedding ring and a housekey lying on it_

_**Woman's voice** (reciting note) I loved our daughter as much as you did. But she's gone. No one can bring her back. And I cant go on watching you try. I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_A photograph of Amber with her mother and father_

_end flashback_

**Doctor Fuji:** I'll do anything… to see you again.

Doctor Fuji walking down a hallway with another scientist

**Doctor Fuji:** So. How are they doing today?

**Scientist:** You should be very pleased, doctor. The Clones are in stable condition and Myuu-Deoxys is getting stronger everyday. One of them is bound to survive. It looks like all our hard work is finally paying off.

**Doctor Fuji: (**sighs) yes, Giovanni will be very happy, I'm sure. He may soon have the most powerful pokemon in the world…But I'll get something much more precious. Knowledge. Of how to recreate life….Then...I'll use it to bring her… back.

In Amber's dream world, blackness fades away. It is a sunny day, Amber, Myuu-Deoxys and the Halliwells' float in mid-air above a town. The black and white world becomes colour.

**Amber: **I call this my "Remember place"! This is were I used to live!

**Myuu-Deoxys:** (covering her eyes) What is that?

**Amber:** That's the sun!

**Myuu-Deoxys:** What is it for?

**Amber:** It makes the whole world bright and it keeps us warm all day.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Ohh… (Myuu-Deoxys is caught by a gust of wind) Uhh?

**Amber:** (holding her hair out of her eyes) That's called wind.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Wind?

**Amber:** (flying, leading the others on.) Sun starts to set. The wind helps us along! Sometimes it's soft, and sometimes it's very strong.

**Amber:** And that's the sunset. That's when the sun says "Goodnight! See you tomorrow!"

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Is that a sun?

**Amber:** (laughing) No! that's the moon. And the stars are the little lights that twinkle all night, just so we wont feel alone in the dark.

**Pure:** What?...

Pure's body begins to give off light. The others all turn and stare. Pure becomes transparent, and starts to disintegrate into tiny points of light.

**Woman Researcher:** Look it Pure!

**Male Researcher:** Oh no! Not again!

In Amber's dream world, Pure, with an frightened expression on its face, disappears entirely

**Patty:** It look like it time to go,

**Penny:** Yes... Goodbye my great-granddaughter.

Both begin to fade as well, disappearing quickly

**Woman Researcher:** There Patty and Penny.

**Second Male Researcher:** It looks like another failure.

Myuu-Deoxysdives past Amber, and begins spinning about looking for the Halliwells'. In confusion it turns back to Amber

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Where did they go?

Myuu-Deoxys's expression changes to horror as Amber smiles sadly, and the points of light begin to drift from her as well

In the lab, Doctor Fuji stares dully at the fading light within the tube where Amber is

**Female Scientist:** Doctor, we're…losing her, too.

**Doctor Fuji:** Amber…

Meanwhile, Amber's dreamworld is also beginning to fade

**Myuu-Deoxys:** What's wrong, Amber? What's happening?

**Amber:** It feels like it's time to say goodbye.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Goodbye?

**Myuu-Deoxys** I feel…something… (wipes her eyes) Huh? stares at her hands, (which she has wiped her tears) What are these?

**Amber:** (steadily growing fainter) They're tears. You're crying.

**Myuu-Deoxys** Crying?

**Amber: **My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story, that when whitelighter are sad, and they cry, their tears are filled with life.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** I'm so…sad. Myuu-Deoxys blinks, and tears spill down her face

**Amber:** I have to go.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Why?

**Amber:** I don't know. But it's alright. Thank you for caring about me…And don't cry, Myuu-Deoxys. You should be happy! You're alive, and life is wonderful (echoes)

Amber fades away, leaving only a glitter of light by the moon

**Myuu-Deoxys:** (despairingly) Ohh…

The city below begins to fade also, Myuu-Deoxys's face contorts

**Myuu-Deoxys:** (whispering, growing slowly upset) These tears…What good are they!

**Myuu-Deoxys: (**shouting) Please Amber! Come back!

In the lab, we see Myuu-Deoxys's actual body, curled in a ball within a test tube an energy pulse begins to emit from her body.

**Myuu-Deoxys: **Shouting, desperate Don't go! Please! AMBER!

**Female Scientists:** Doctor! Myuu-Deoxys's brainwaves are out of control!

**Doctor Fuji:** It's getting too upset! It musnt remember this! Administer the serum! Do it immediately!

**Female Scientist:** I'll try one hundred units. types at her keyboard ten…twenty…thirty…forty…fifty…sixty… seventy…eighty…ninety…one hundred!

**Doctor Fuji:** What's happening! Is it working!

Myuu-Deoxys's body, which has been glowing with a psychic aura starts to fade back to normal

**Female Scientist:** Its brainwaves are going back to normal. Everything seems OK, Doctor.

**Doctor Fuji:** Nothing is OK! My Amber is gone forever! darkly Only Myuu-Deoxys survives…

Blackness, Myuu-Deoxys's empty dreamworld. We see the chalk white shape of Myuu-Deoxysappear, curled into a ball, the camera closes in verrry slowly

**Myuu-Deoxys:** echo _I have slept for so long…It seems like…forever…but I remember…something…some_one_…_

Myuu-Deoxys's voice begins to change, the child-image slowly turns to that of a teenager.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** _Life is wonderful…but…with voice why…?_


	3. I'm Alive

**Chapter 2 _I'm Alive_**

_I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. _

**NARRATOR:** Life. The great miracle... and the great mystery.

**Myuu-Deoxys**(whispering): Who am I?

**NARRATOR:** Since the beginning, human and Pokémon alike have searched for its meaning.

**Myuu-Deoxys** (whispering): What am I?

**  
****NARRATOR:** Many strange and wondrous legends have evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries.

**Myuu-Deoxys** (whispering): What am I...

**NARRATOR: **But none stranger than this tale of the most powerful Pokémon of all.

**Myuu-Deoxys**(whispering): ...to be!...to be...

Camera goes into a darker place with orange bubbles, then it shows someone's eye open. Human figures are seen outside she glass case.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** _Where... am I?_

**Myuu-Deoxys:** _This isn't the same. Was everything before... just a dream? Ohhh..._

The room goes dark as Myuu-Deoxys loses consciousness.

INT. LAB  
The scientists scurry around Mewtwo's unconscious form.

**SCIENTIST:** Doctor, look at this!

**DOCTOR:** What?

**SCIENTIST:** Its brainwaves... they're surging!

**OTHER SCIENTIST: **Let's run another scan!  
**ANOTHER SCIENTIST:** Its mind is racing!  
**YET ANOTHER SCIENTIST:** We can't lose this one!

Close ups of Myuu-Deoxys's eye alternate with shots of Wyatt & Chris in the past and Myuu-Deoxys in the present.

**Myuu-Deoxys: **_Those voices!... They're outside!... Where I must be!_

Myuu-Deoxys comes to life, shattering the glass and wires that have been surrounding her.

**DOCTOR:** Quiet! Let us hear its psychic powers.

Everyone stops and crowds around Myuu-Deoxys.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Psychic... powers?

**DOCTOR:** For years we struggled to successfully clone a whitelighter-witch to prove our theories.

**DOCTOR:** But you're the first specimen to survive.

The doctor show a picture of Piper & Leo togther.

**DOCTOR:** This is the Halliwell family, the rarest of all Witches and Whitelighter. From they DNA we created you, Myuu-Deoxys.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Myuu...Deoxys? Then am I only a clone? Nothing but Piper & Leo's shadow?

**DOCTOR:** You are greater than the both of them, improved through the power of Light-Elder ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers.

**Myuu-Deoxys:** So. I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?

**SCIENTIST:** Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!

The scientists begin talking among themselves as if Myuu-Deoxys was not there. She looks down at her hands, slowly growing angrier.

**Myuu-Deoxys**(thinking): _These Light-Elders'... they care nothing for me._

**SCIENTISTS: **(chatter)

**Myuu-Deoxys:** Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny!

Myuu-Deoxys floats up and starts destroying the whole lab.

Lots of little metal hand-like things come down to grapple her, but her psychic powers shatter them easily.

Soon the whole lab is in flames. Myuu-Deoxys emerges in a cocoon of light and energy that protects her. The Doctor faces her, knowing that the end is coming.

**SCIENTIST:** We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Witch-Whiteligther... and we succeeded.


End file.
